Glee: Volume 1 - Road to Sectionals
Glee: Volume 1 - Road to Sectionals is the first volume of episodes from the first season of Glee. It is only available on DVD and was released on December 29, 2009. It was sold for at the suggested retail price of $39.98 U.S/$49.98 Canada/27.99 Euro, Europe. Your All-Access Hall Pass to Everything Glee. "One of the best shows of the fall season." - Los Angeles Times Synopsis Give a cheer for TV's hottest, funniest and most talked-about new series when "Glee" Season 1: Road To Sectionals debuts on DVD December 29 from Twentieth Century Fox Home Entertainment. Filled with beloved characters and sensational musical numbers, "Glee" Season 1: Road To Sectionals is an electrifying, pitch-perfect winner. William McKinley High School once had a champion glee club, but now they are floundering. That is when an idealistic Spanish teacher (Matthew Morrison, Music & Lyrics) takes up their cause, vowing to transform the rag-tag group of singers and dancers into champions. From Ryan Murphy, the creator of "Nip/Tuck," "Glee" also stars Jane Lynch (The 40 Year Old Virgin), Jessalyn Gilsig ("Nip/Tuck") and a slew of talented newcomers including Lea Michele, Cory Monteith and Chris Colfer. Featuring the first 13 episodes, "Glee" Season 1: Road To Sectionals DVD will also include the Director's cut of the pilot episode; exclusive behind-the-scenes featurettes; audition videos from the talented cast and the hit music topping the charts at iTunes such as cast versions of Queen's "Somebody to Love," Heart's "Alone," Journey's "Don't Stop Believin'," Céline Dion's "Taking Chances," Rihanna's "Take a Bow," Carrie Underwood's "Last Name," Jazmine Sullivan's "Bust Your Windows," Kanye West's "Gold Digger," and REO Speedwagon's "Can't Fight This Feeling." - LOS ANGELES, CA - (October 21, 2009) DVD Content Disc 1 *Pilot - Director's Cut *Showmance *Acafellas *Preggers Disc 2 *The Rhodes Not Taken *Vitamin D *Throwdown *Mash-Up Disc 3 *Wheels *Ballad *Hairography Disc 4 *Mattress *Sectionals Special Features: *''Audition Pieces: Rachel sings "On My Own" and Mercedes sings "Respect."'' *''Welcome to McKinley!'' *''Fox Movie Channel presents Casting Session'' *''Deconstructing Glee with Ryan Murphy Featurette'' *''Dance Boot Camp Featurette'' About Twentieth Century Fox Home Entertainment A recognized global industry leader, Twentieth Century Fox Home Entertainment LLC (TCFHE) is the worldwide marketing, sales and distribution company for all Fox film and television programming on DVD, Blu-ray Disc (BD) and Digital Copy as well as acquisitions and original productions. The company also releases all products around the globe for MGM Home Entertainment. Each year TCFHE introduces hundreds of new and newly enhanced products, which it services to retail outlets—from mass merchants and warehouse clubs to specialty stores and e-commerce - throughout the world. Twentieth Century Fox Home Entertainment LLC is a subsidiary of Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation, a News Corporation company. Follow TCFHE on Twitter @foxhomeent DVD Specifications :"Glee" Season 1: Road To Sectionals :Street Date: December 29, 2009 :Screen Format: Wide Screen - 1.78:1 :Audio: English, 5.1 Dolby Digital :Total Run Time: 610 Minutes :Subtitles: English, Spanish, French, Portuguese :Closed Caption: Yes Gallery File:GDVD.jpg|Front and back covers RTSDisc 1.jpg|Disc 1 RTSDisc 2.jpg|Disc 2 RTSDisc 3.jpg|Disc 3 RTSDisc 4.jpg|Disc 4 Navigational Category:Merchandise Category:DVDs